The suprises of life
by Wackaby
Summary: Nero leave Fortuna to try to know more about what he is and because he can't stand to stay in the city. Kyrie encourages him to do so. He turn around the only man that can reply to his questions. But something appen while he and Dante are on a mission...
1. Emotions

AN: So hum.. Hello? this is like my first story ever ^^ and also, ensligh is not my first language so I guess that the story will have a lot of grammar mistake in it (but then, even thought I would have written it in my first language, I'm sure it would have been even more ugly xD)

Warning: This story will be pairing Dante and Nero, yup yup ^^ I recently got addicted with those 2, so, don't like boy on boy, just don't read ok? thanks!

Disclamer: Sadly, I don't own Devil may cry or any of there characters, I'm planning on adding some UC on laters chapters :P.

The sun has just risen in Fortuna. It was a beautiful morning and no clouds could be seen in the sky. The sun's rays were passing through the soft material of the curtains. Yawn could be earn under the blanket of the bed, a scaled and glowing arm stretched at the same time. Nero was slowly trying to wake on that nice morning. He then made himself be in a sitting position. The half demon looked at his right for the red haired girl, he sighed lowly and turned his head.

The day after would be the first anniversary of the Savior incident. Since the day he have defeated Sanctus, Nero has felt a lot different kinds of emotions. It did not take long for the people to come back to the city after the false savior had finally fallen. At first, the citizens looked at the demon arm that the kid possessed with a very worried look. Who would not? There home's town just got attacked by a horde of bloodthirsty demons and there he was, standing next to the girl he just has saved and the gorgeous fountain with a glowing and scaled arm that clearly showed he was not only a human being.

But days after days, Kyrie was with him, making all she could to support Nero. The girl was loved by all the peoples of the city, she was like a pure angel. It took several months, but with hard work, she showed them that Nero was not a bad guys. He helped with everything he could to make the city be as glorious as it was before. So, after some months, the citizens of Fortuna slowly started to accept him. He was not what you could tell "loved", but at least, the half demon boy had stopped to get so mush deadly glare from everyone.

There was a ceremony planed for the incident's anniversary. The young half breed still had thing to prepare for the next day. He had became the chef of the holy knight, after Credo's death, Nero was the strongest soldier. It definitely took time for the organization to accept him as is chef, but they knew that this was the best for them.

As the chef of the soldiers, the half breed had to present a speech for the event. Something that should give hope to everyone, that would make them know that they will always be in security, that no matter what, someone would be there for them.

Nero got out of the bed and reached the door of the chamber, he slowly opened it trying to not wake up the girl that was still sleeping in the bed.

"Nero..?" A soft voice reached the said boy ears.

"Kyrie... Go back to sleep, you don't need to be awake at that hour.." He then looked at her with a gentle smile.

The red haired girl closed her eyes and reopened them. "Just don't exhaust yourself today... the city need you strong tomorrow." She said while returning the smile Nero was giving her earlier.

"I know... but there is still things to organize today."

The girl looked as the half demon got out of the chamber, sighing lowly. For about 1 month, she could feel that something was not right in there relationship. She loved Nero, with all of her heart, but the spark of passion that they had at the beginning of there relationship was not there anymore.

Kyrie looked at the boy every days, and with every passing days, she knew that the boy was becoming more and depressed. After the Savior incident, demons has almost stopped to come in Fortuna, so after the major part of the city was rebuilt, there had nothing really interesting for the Young boy to do. Kyrie knew that Nero needed action, something that he was not able to get anymore here...

Nero came back late in the evening, the apartment that he shared with the girl had a very nice smelt in it. Kyrie had prepared a delicious meal for him.

"Thanks" the boy said while siting on a chair next to the marble table and getting a plate full of the meal, curry chicken with white rice. The one that was being thanked also took a chair to sit beside the boy.

After having finished his meal, Nero took both of Kyrie hands in his human and demons ones, he looked into her eyes with a sad look.

"Kyrie, I need to talk to you.. about something really important..." The boy said with a shaking voice. The girl looked worried.

"What is it?" Was the reply of girl, with a worried tone.

"I don't know if it's the right time to talk to you about this but..." Nero Slowly looked down not knowing how to properly express himself without breaking to hard the heart of the girl he one day has loved.

"You want to leave Fortuna, don't you?" Kyrie finished the sentence that the half demon couldn't with such a soft voice, that Nero looked up in her eyes with a gaze that could tell he was really sorry to have even thinking about this. Tears was beginning to fall on the boy cheek.

"Nero.. why are you even crying?" she said while reaching the cheek of boy with her hand, wiping the away the falling tear. "I can see that you are no more happy here" she then continued looking in Nero eyes with a sad smile. "And I can also feel that I'm a part of your sadness".

"Kyrie... I.. I.. I really do care about you.. but not in the way lover do anymore" He said as loud as a whisper. "I don't want to pain you Kyrie" he started to cry again, "but I don't think I will be able to help you anymore if I stay here." The boy raised his voice a little. "I'm starting becoming crazy here! It's to quiet here." He said tears still falling from his eyes.

"Nero." The girl replied with a soft voice. "Stop worrying so much about everyone else. If someone deserve t be happy here, it's you Nero!" The red haired girl stood up and went behind the white haired boy, hugging him deeply, resting her chin on his head.

"I.. I.." the boy started again "I also would like to know more about my origin, about what I am. I know you have accepted me a long time ago, but I want to know what I really am." Nero said, closing his eyes.

"And there is only one person your thinking right now that could help you with this, is it?

- Yes" the men replied, a smile finally crossing his face. Both of them knowing exactly of who they were talking about.

"Do you even know how to get to him?

- Yes, that is why I got home a little bit later tonight. I gathered some information. He live in Capulet City." Nero informed the girl, still looking sad.

"When are you planning to leave?

- Tomorrow, after the ceremonies, I will announce my departure with my speech, and leave shortly after.

- You should go to bed now in that case, you have a big day that is waiting for you.

- I guess I should, I don't even know if I will be able to sleep thought.

- Just try to relax, you are not ending something, you going to start a whole new thing tomorrow" She said, smiling gently behind Nero back.

The boy stood up and started going to go to his chamber for the last time.

AN: I don't know at what pace I will be updating, with school (ho my god, I got so much homeworks to do) and nice game comming (Smash and Hyrule's wariors), I will try to find the time to writhe time to time ^^ I also don't really know what will be the length of the next chapters, so please review while being not to harsh? thank!


	2. Leaving

**AN: So, here is the second chapter of my story :) hope you will like it ^^ I wouls like to thanks you guy for the watchs and follow :* it really please me, seriously :P  
>Disclamer: I don't own DMC, saddly :(<strong>

**to SirenaLoreley: thanks you very much for the review, I was looking for it ^^ and I hope this will be at your liking =D**

It was really early in the morning, the sun had just begun to rise. The sky had this gorgeous orange color covering it, reflating at the same time on the calm ocean. The nature was so calm that morning, no cloud, no wind, the waves could almost not be seen. It was like Nero had absorbed all the nervousness the nature has to offers.

That was going to be a long and stressful day for the demon hunter. The first thing he could think of doing went he woke up, was to prepare his belonging for his leaving. The three think that was sure, without a doubt, was Red Queen, Blue Rose and Yamato. Ho, he surely needed cloth to, his hunting gear and money. He was trying really hard to put his red sweater into his bag, but he had no luck, the bag he had was just to full.

"God! Dammit!" the part devil growled "How am I suppose to enter everything in this bag? Doesn't we have a bigger one?"

"Why are you even trying to put this into your bag?" The girl asked him, with a small hint that clearly showed in her face.

"Hum, because I want to bring that?" the male responded, sighing lowly "It is comfortable, battling with it feel so... natural!"

"Nero!" Kyrie replied with a soft smile, "I was asking this to you because I was wondering why you are not wearing it now?"

Nero looked puzzled, trying to find what the Young girl meany with this. "Maybe because it will offend everyone at the ceremony this evening if I wear something else then the stupid white robe."

"And since when do you care so much about what people thinks of you?" I soft smile was on her face. Even when knowing that his now friend and brother will leave her, she could not not be happy for him. Nero would maybe really begin to get the life he deserved. "And I always though you were the one to not follow the boring rules."

The confusion in the teen face slowly started to vanish, soon to be replaced by a look of amusement. He took his red sweater that was partly in the bag and also search for the pant he previously buried in. "You know" he now looked straight in Kyrie eyes "I will miss you so much." He continued, the smile he previously had transformed into a sad one. "If I have not already become crazy, it is surely because of you"

"But I'm not enough anymore" The said girl giggled while holding Nero shoulder "I will miss you to, you can always come visit me back" After said this, she softly hugged the male in front of him and kissed him on his forehead.

"I will sure do!" Nero replied starting to feel enthusiasm "I will surely have a lot of things to tell you!"

And they continued to talk while preparing Nero's departure and the ceremony that would take place place that day. They both knew they will see each other again, that was a promise that did not even had to be said.

–

The time of the ceremony finally arrived, the opera house was full. Almost all the people of the city was in it, carefully watching the songstress sing her song. Nero was nervously watching her, waiting that she finish to enter the stage. When no more lyrics could be heard, a large amount of cheering replaced it. Kyrie turned her head to look at were the half demon boy was hiding, and make him the best encouraging smile she could. She then went to sit on a bench that was on the front row.

After the cheering of the crown stopped, Nero slowly started to take steps on the stage, with the exact same gear he wore one year ago, at the savior incident. The people of the city looked perplexed at him, _what was he doing dressed like this now?_ The majority of them thought.

The boy continued his way until he reached the center of the stage not really caring at the stare he was receiving. He cleared his throat "So... today would be one year since some shocking things happened to all of us." He started to narrate "All of this has begun when the son of what Fortuna worship." He could not stop himself from looking at the glass roof and get a smile on his lip. The rest of the people in the opera were silent, waiting for the man in front of them to continue.

"I'm sure a lot of you think that he should never had come, but believe in me, I don't think the majority of you would be here today to hear what I have to say." He took a little break, but continued because he did not wanted the citizens in front of him to start talking. "And at the same time, I'm actually glad that you have accepted me as a part of the city".

Some whispers started to be heard in the opera house. But the boy did not cared for them now, he had to finish his speech. "I know almost all of you are scared of me, even though I have said plenty of time I never, in any case, hurt humans." He sighed loudly before next part come out of his mouth "I don't know if this will make you happy, but I took a big decision."

The people of the city were now silent, looking straight at teen. Kyrie, out of them, gave him nod that told him to go to the end of it.

"As you can see, demons have stopped to come in the city. That is something really great for Fortuna, I can't deny it, and I will never deny it. But for me, it is a boring hell hole. That why... I have decided to leave Fortuna." with the last worlds he closed his eyes, sighed lowly, and but soft smile on his face.

He slowly turned end began to walk through a door of the opera, when he heard someone shooting "You are seriously leaving us like this?!" Some of the people started to stand up, and looked at the boy that leaned himself to take his bag. He gave a last look to Kyrie, smiled to her, then started to run to the port as fast has he could. He never looked back, never wondering if people were actually following him. He never really felt so free in his whole life, he was free of any responsibility.

Nero never stopped to run, and when the port was finally in sight, he was glad that a ferry was there, like it was waiting for him to come. The boy increased his speed even more, he could not wait to leave! He finally arrived in front of the big ferry and jumped on it at the moment he was beginning to start his cruise.

A few people was on the boat that evening, there was only some merchants, and none of them currently were on the deck that Nero just landed. After some long minutes of trying to get his breath at a normal pace again, he looked back a Fortuna, he has done it. He was leaving! He never had a chance to look at the city like this, it really looked beautiful, the sun set was also helping at this.

"So, this is it, a new life begin for me!"

**AN: and another chapter finished :) reviews please? :***


	3. Action

**So, hello again, and here, have a big chapter! I tried to put some action here, I maybe have failed.. Sory xD**

**Disclamer: I don't own Devil May Cry or any of there characters, sadly :(**

**To SirenaLoreley : Thanks for the rewied, and I hope this chapter will please you ^^**

**To LissyGudiya: Yup, and here have some actions =D**

**To Deusmos : Thanks ^^ Hope you will like this chapter!**

Nero opened one of his eyes, what he saw was the port where he would had to come down. That had made one hour that the young boy was on the ferry. After he had landed on it, he quickly took the decision to sit down, lean against a wall and close his eyes. He knew he will not really be able to sleep, but he at least, he could get some rest.

With the sight of the shore, the boy rose up, looking pretty enthusiasm for being so near of his new life. But as the ferry was getting closer to the shore, Nero could felt something was wrong. His senses staring to told him that he was not the only non-human being in the surrounding area. His arm also started to intensify his glow, a small grin appearing on his face. Then, out of one of the port's buildings, three frosts came out.

"Demon hum? So I guess I even have a welcome party" The boy could feel the blood starting to boil inside of him. _Finally, some action, after so much time of doing nothing! _Was his finals thoughts before taking Blue Rose in his hand. The half demon started to run on the deck and jumped as far as he could, landing on the dock. He trowed his bag somewhere, the bag being his less important concern now. He then started to run again in the direction where the frosts were standing. They also felt Nero's presence and turned to him to jump attack him. "Come at me!" the boy yelled at them "I'm in a dear need of action!" his grin started growing bigger and bigger.

He easily dodged the first strike of one of the frost, took Red Queen in his left hand and sliced the same frost. "First blood!" The boy couldn't stop the word that came from his mouth, this battle he was having, it was the first since a very long time. Who could blame the enthusiasm the young man had?

The demon that just got sliced let a shriek out of his mouth and tried to attack Nero with his tail. The kid responded with another strike of Red Queen, but this time the sword was on a full exceed mode. The frost dissolved in an instant, "Two to go!, ready to die, demons?!", the half breed shouted. He extended his bringer to catch the frost that was nearest to him, he then made the frost turn 360 degrees three time and threw it hard on the ground.

Nero did not stop his attacks, he quickly jumped on the demon he just toyed with and slashed Red Queen at it, to again, make the second disappear in a large pile of dust. "Come on!" The young man yelled "It's been a while since I battled, can't you just give me hardest fight?!". The last frost then tried to go back, but Nero saw it and started to run to the escaping demon. "Not so fast scum!" The man yelled while making his sword went in a full exceed mode and slashing her at the last frost like a mad man. Soon, no frost was remaining, but the senses of Nero were telling him that there still had on demon remaining.

"Show yourself!" Nero shouted again, his hunger for battle was still high, he couldn't wait for the other demon to appear when he was feeling it! Then, out of no were, a blitz showed himself. "Damn, I hate those shits, but you're going down anyway!" He took Blue Rose in his left hand and began to pull the trigger of the gun. At the first touch, the blitz yelled and jumped somewhere else to try to avoid the next batch of bullets.

Without waiting, Nero shouted the blitz like a mad man. "Come on! Loses that armor of yours!" He needed to stop his attacks to dodge a massive ray of electricity that was coming his way. He saw it at the last minute and got a scratch on his left arm, almost letting go his gun. "Shit, that hurt!" the boy said after landing on a place that seemed 'safe' for the moment. He then ran toward the demon still shouting at it crazily. The armor of the blitz finally felt of, to the great pleasure of the young boy. He did not waited to slash the demon in front of him with a hundred of hits with Red Queen.

The Blitz suddenly went in his berserk mode, making a red electricity armor appear on him and creating a kind of explosion while doing it, knocking back Nero at some distance. "Ho shit, ho shit HO SHIT!" The boy only had time to say this before the demon decided to jump on him with rage. "That going to hurt" were his lasts words before the Blitz could land on him. But just before the demon could reach him, Nero heard a big 'bang' and the demon dissolved in dust.

–

_**At Devil May cry**_

The man in red was lazily sitting on the chair behind his desk, his leg resting on it. A box of pizza was also lying beside his foots, the box was open and the man had one slice in his hands, devouring it like it was the last meal of his life.

A blond women was standing in front of him, looking pretty disgusted by the way the man acted. "That disgusting, you pig!" She glared at him. "You could put your dirty boots somewhere else than next to the food.". That was not an exaggeration, the boots were really dirty. After years of demons hunting, he never took the time to wash them, or do something to make them less disgusting. If you looked closely, you could even see demon's flesh trapped in the sole of the boots.

"Hey," the man started to say, "if that can stop you from taking a part of MY pizza, I won't stop doing it" the man looked at the women, a grin on his face, enjoying HIS pizza even more while taking two slices of the said pizza and engulfed both of them in his mouth. "You could show some class at least Dante!" the women let out while rolling her eyes and turned away to sit on the red couch not so far away.

"Class? Seriously? Trish, since when did I use class? I'm perfect the way I look!" The man said and pointed from head to toes his body with his hands. "Say the man that did not get laid from a very long time.

- Hey! That his my choice, I need to preserve the beauty that I am!

- Preserving yourself? For who?

- No one!" Dante replied his lasts words quickly and took another slice of the pizza, eating it to hide the red that began to appear on his face. Trish was not stupid, since the day they have come from the mission of Fortuna, the demon hunter was not acting normally. Ho, he still acted like the total jerk he was, he was still chasing demons. He usually brought back women and man, time to time after long and exhausting nights he passed at Love Planet. But he had stopped it since that job.

The demon girl loved to tease the Dante about that subject. The said man would never elaborated on the subject when he was asked about it, he was not the kind of man that openly talked about his heart problems.

The fronts doors of the shop burst open braking the thoughts of the two persons in the shop. A black haired woman passed through the doors, she put the rocket launcher she was holding on the floor next to the doors. "What do you want again Lady?" The half demon asked looking pretty annoyed, "I don't have money to give you now.

-That is something new." The girl with eyes of differents colors said while rolling her eyes. "Even though I would really like to get MY money, I'm here for a different reason." She looked straight in the blues eyes of the man and put her hands on the desk. "Job?" was the only guess of Dante. "Yes, some frosts at the harbor. You should get there quickly before any ferry come, it could get ugly." Lady had a serious look on in face.

"Alright, alright" the only man in the room said, "It's beginning to get boring here anyway." He lets fall his foots on the floor, stood up and took the last part of the pizza to chew it. "where will I get the money after the job is done?

- I got the job from the harbor manager. Go to main building after the job" was the only words the black haired women could say before Dante took Rebellion, checked to be sure that Ebony and Ivory were with him. He then passed the doors of his own shop and jumped on his red motorcycle. The sound of the vehicle could be heard inside the shop, and Dante was gone to the harbor.

–

_**At the Arbor**_

When Dante arrived at the arbor, he could see that the ferry was already there. "Fuck!" He could only say before going faster with his motorcycle, he needed to go there before anyone could get hurt. But just before he was going to stand up from his vehicle, he saw someone jump from the ferry. _Who could be enough stupid to do this?_ The man just though, but the confused look he had transformed in a slight grin.

The white hair flowing through the air, the motorized sword on the back of the man, the glowing scaled arm he had. But the most distinctive trait the young man in front of him had, that demonic aura, it could only be owned by one person, Nero. _What __is__ the boy doing here?_

Dante watched the younger man trow his bag somewhere, to after, jump on the frost nearest to him. The elder looked closely at all of the fight of the other half breed, it was hypnotizing. When the blitz came out though, the man with the red leather coat was more on his guard. He knew that those bitches were painful to kill. He quickly went to grab the abandoned bag of the youngster.

He then came near the boy when he saw that the demon had finally lost his armor. He jumped behind the two fighters when the demon got his armor back, but this time, in red. The demon made the boy with the scaled arm flying on the ground while getting his armor back. Dante quickly took Ivory in his hand and shouted the demon.

"Can't keep up with lesser demon kid?" Dante said with the most annoying voice he could think of. "Thing never change" he continued "you always need my help to save your sorry ass." A big grin was on his face, and he looked down at the boy.

"Dante!" Nero yelped in surprise. _You could not showed yourself in a worst moment. _"I could easily have finished that one without your help!" he growled and rubbed his hand on his nose to try to hide the small blush on his cheeks. Dante gave his hand to the boy to help him stand up, what Nero accepted with a little bit of his pride dying.

When he was finally standing, Nero replaced Red Queen on his back and started to talk "So, what are you doing here old man?" Since the said man was still referring him as a 'kid' he guessed he could call him 'old man'. "First," Dante started "I am not old, secondly, I could ask you the same thing, _kid._

_-_I have asked you first, I guess I could have an answer first?" The boy replied, before a weird sound came out of his stomach. His cheeks quickly took a red shade and he looked away.

Dante seemed to be amused by what he just had heard and let out a small laugh. "I was here for a job actually. You killed the demons I was suppose to!" He faked a pained look "What do you say, we go collect the money of the job, and after, I will bring you in a nice pizzeria and we could try to catch time?" A puzzled look was on the face of the younger half demon. "Hum? I will not refuse something to eat. I'm so much hungry right now." After all, the last time he had eaten was in the morning.

The two mans walked side by side, Dante leading the way up to the anchor manager place. "Hey" Nero started "Why is it not me that get the money? I killed the demons!

-It's like this you say thanks you to the man that have saved your sorry ass, again?

-Damn it old man, kept the money." Nero looked exasperated, he knew that if Dante was not here, he would really be in a worse situation now. The old man chuckled.

The two of them arrived at the harbor manager place and took the money. After this, Dante lead Nero to his motorcycle. "Are you serious? We need to go with... this?

-What? Scared of being ashamed to be tangled to the super awesome man that I am?"

Nero let a sigh out of his mouth. He did not know how he was feeling about this, but god, damn it, he was so hungry. "Alright, can we just go? I want to eat, and quick, my stomach is going to implode from the lack of food." Dante sat down on his motorcycle waiting for the younger to do the same. The said boy sighed again and sat down just behind the older.

Dante started the motor, and began to drive to the nearest pizzeria. Went they were inside, a waitress gave them a table where they could sit. The two of them looked at the menu, Dante took a large all dressed pizza WITHOUT olives and Nero a medium peperoni pizza. They did not said a word before the waitress took there orders. But when she was leaving to give the paper to the kitchen, Dante started "So, what are you doing here kid?

- Stop calling me kid, I was not one at that incident, and I obliviously not became one in one year!

- Yeah yeah. If you could just inform me about what I just asked, that would be nice" Dante leaned against the seat he was on. He did not wanted to tell it the young boy, but he truly had missed him, and was really interested in what the teen had to say.

"Long story short" the boy began "After you had left Fortuna, the town's peoples got back to the city. They first were scared by me, they thought that all the ravage of the city were my fault." Nero now looked really sad, but continued his story "But Kyrie took all of her time and efforts to convince them that I was not bad. Without her I would surely be chased out of the damn city."

Dante was not sure how to react to this. Anger because of the stupid peoples of a city that could not feel grateful to a man that saved their lives or jealousy because of the girl's name he just heard, was that jealousy? No, why would he feel jealous?

"After some time, I became the chef of the order of the sword. But my life got boring, nothing happened in the city, demon had stopped to come and there were nothing to do. So, yesterday, me and Kyrie decided that it was best for me to get out of there.

- And let me guess, you wanted to come see me to give you amazing perilous jobs?" The elder let out with a big laugh. He stopped his laugh when he looked at the youngster, he was not replying, looking down. "What, have I scored right?" looking straight in the eyes of Nero "Look kid, I run a business called Devil May Cry. To make it simple, I hunt devil, job given by various peoples. I went to Fortuna for on of this jobs." Dante took a break, and it was the turn of Nero to look straight in the eyes of the older, ashamed of him.

"I guess a hunting partner could get helpful sometime." The 'kid' opened his eyes as wide as he could "What?! Seriously?" The impression he was giving right now was like a children about to open his Christmas present, he really felt exited. "And, where were you thinking staying all this time?

-Ho hum.. a cheep hotel or a small apartment?

-Screw this, come stay at my place, I have a free chamber that is used for storage. Just help me for some jobs and it is a deal!"

Nero could not believe his ears, the old man was getting on his nerves sometime, yes already, but he could see that he had a big heart hidden in all of theses ass hole acts. After they had finished there meals, they jumped back on the motorcycle to go to Devil May Cry. _It did not went so bad after all, _were the young half breed thoughts.

**So yeay =D a very long chater for me 2895 words for just the story, don't expect the nexts chapter to be that ling thought xD. I just wanted to put all of this of this chapter. Again, please, review, seriously, only a small "nice chapter" is very cool to get ^^ It don't have to be long :P**

**Update: yeay, so, I fixed a litle bit of mispell ^^ I'm sure there still have some.. sory ;-; , but I made it a little better? :P, and sorry, next chapter won't be soon. School is killing me and I just got Hyrule Warior yesterday (I'm playing Link with Dark Link costum, really nice xD)**


	4. Home

Ho my god, I'm feeling awfull for not updating sooner, but a combination of school /work / new video game is giving me hard time to work on this story :P And just so you know, it is not, and it will never be bacause of your reviews that I take some time to write :P Constructiv comment are alway loved, it show me that some people may care for my improvement ^^

To SirenaLoreley : Still not a lot of action here, but I guess I had to put this here :P

To Deumos : Seriously, thanks you for you review ^^ It is alway helpfull to get those kind of review. Anything that can help me being a better writer is loved ^^

to AkamiSaint : I understand that there have a lot of grammar mistake here. Sorry ;-; I'm doing my best to try to reduce them as much as I can :O But for the writing style, I guess I will have to find this on my own? I would like to find mine and improve it, I'm not feeling like copying anyone's ^^

To nero922 : I hated them to, they were just long and painfull to kill ;-;

**Warning :** I guess I could warn you for bad language here?..

And Sory, I got blocked while writing this chapter, so, if it seem of, than, sory, I cannot do anything for this :( But I think this was needed to help the story advance :O..

* * *

><p>It as been around two hours that the two white haired men were riding the motorcycle, and it was around eight pm. It didn't have to be said, but Nero were tired like hell from all of his day. He did not know how long he could hold. In a car, you can always fall to sleep, when you are not the driver, but on a motorcycle, no matter where you are sitting, falling asleep is something you should never thing about.<p>

Nero yawned hard "In how much time will we be there?" he said with an exhausted voice.

"Tired already? Come on, it's not that late." Dante said, still while concentrating on the road.

The younger man let a small growl slip his mouth. "Sorry if I had a shitty long day." Nero was to tired to reply more, he did not wanted to argue with the old man now.

Dante chuckled a little bit before replying. "I don't think your day was that bad kid." He began to say, "You have meet with me today!" he continued with grin on his face that the kid could not see. Nero was very lucky that the older was not facing him right now, he thought for himself. His face became red as the coat of the elder.

"You are lucky that we are riding this thing. I don't want to get an accident while hitting you." Nero replied with a low grunt. A chuckle could be heard from the older man. He only had meet back with the teen three hours ago, but he already loved to tease him so much. _Having him on the shop will be so much fun._

After what feel like an eternity, but was only five minutes, the sign of Devil May Cry was finally in sight. Dante stopped the motorcycle in front of the shop, giving time to Nero to get out of it, he did the same afterward. And there he was, proudly standing in front of his shop, "So, there it is! Devil May cry!" he said while leading the way to the front doors, the younger one following him.

Dante was glad that his shop did not had any more presences in it, he did not wanted to deal with the two demons huntress he knew so well. Trish and Lady would surely have bothered him with his newest 'acquisition'. From this past year, something was bothering him, the two women knowing just to well what it was. Seeing the kid that day made him realize it. It could not deny it anymore, he, the great Dante, the son of the powerful Sparda, had feeling for Nero. Ho, the fact did not bothered him, he had plenty of nights with the same gender. But having Trish and Lady bothering him while the kid was here, that was something he did not wanted.

"Hmm" The sound that came out of Nero mouth broke Dante's thoughts. The youngest man just had entered the shop. He looked around, not knowing what to think about the place. It was not the clearest place in the world, some pizza's boxes and beer's cans were scattered around the place. He noticed the pool table, thinking that it would be nice to play a game once in a while. But what that really get is attention was the collection of weapon on the wall. "Where did you get all of those?" Nero asked.

"Those are devil's arms" The older explaned. "They are powerful demons incarnations. Rebellion is one of them" The elder slowly showed the weapon the kid already knew so well. He remembered the powerful rush he got when he impaled Dante with it in the opera's house. "I got her a while ago, she and Yamato," the man pointed at the glowing arm of Nero, "are the remains of my late father." Sadness began to be felt in the man's voice. "He was able to gave us, to me and Vergil, my brother, Rebellion and Yamato. Even in his death." He looked down, remembering those memory where surely painful for him.

"Anyway" Dante said while shaking his head, "Devil May Cry is your home from now, do as you wish." The elder then went to sit on the chair behind his desk.

"You do have a shower here?" Nero asked. He just did not wanted to go further on the subject the elder had just speak of, it was not the right moment for it.

"Hey! I'm not a prehistoric man, I do have the basic here. The shower is on second floor, last door. You will also find towels in the drawer beside the sink.

"Thanks old man." Nero finished their talks, he put down Red Queen beside the couch, and went up for the shower with his bag. The young demon hunter needed it so much right now. Upstairs, he passed two closed doors, _maybe the chambers? _The boy with the scaled arm thought, but continued his walk to the place where he was told the bathroom was.

During that time, Dante hung Rebellion on the wall beside his other devil's arms. He took the kid's sword, and also hung it on the wall right next to Rebellion. Red Queen may not be a Devil's arm, but she was the young demon hunter's prized sword, she clearly deserved a place among the wall. It would also maybe give the elder some points with Nero, but that was not the only reason...

He then went up the stair and opened the first door that he met, the guest room where Nero should stay from now on. Box were scattered everywhere in the chamber. The old man was not feeling like doing some great cleaning, but he could at least liberate the bed where the younger was going to sleep. He feared the consequences of not doing so, both Nero's reaction and the security of his belongings.

Just as Dante leaved the guest room, Nero did the same with the bathroom. The old man was stunned for some seconds, loving what he was seeing right now. The hair of the kid were wet, some strands were sticking on his pretty face. Droplets of water were also slipping down his face, drawing his perfect jaw line. Some droplets continued their way to his neck, passing through his jugular. The next stop of the droplets was the fine defined chest of the man, they were going down, passing beside a nipple. The abs of Nero were not forgotten, they also got wet. And the last stop of the water was the only cloth the younger man was wearing, a medium long black boxer.

Dante needed to look away now, or he would jump the man in front of him with or without his consent. _Damn, the kid is hot, _was what the older thought, he feared that a bulge would form in his pant.

"Earth to Dante, Earth to Dante! Hey old man, are you even listening?!" Nero asked, wondering why the old man was staring at him, giving him some red coloration to his cheeks.

"Hum?" Dante replied, while shaking his head. "Sorry, I was somewhere else. Anyway, you can go in that chamber" he pointed the chamber he just went out of. "It's not really clean, put I wasn't expecting you, so it's this, the couch or..." he paused giving the kid a devilish smile "in my bed".

The said kid had his face turning red as a tomato, he tried to hide it, scratching his nose with his bringer. "Not even in your dream old man!" He said while going in the chamber the older was referring before, grumbling in his way. After founding the bed, he crashed on it, falling asleep almost immediately.

_You can't decide what happen in my dream Nero. _The older thought. _That going to be hard not to jump on him. _Dante smiled to himself then went to sleep. His day wasn't maybe as exhausting as the kid, but he got his fair part of emotions.

–

_**The next morning**_

Dante slowly woke up, He opened his eyes and let a loud yawn escape his mouth. He could feel the presence of another Demon in his shop. The demon hunter was still sleepy, but he slowly recognized at who the presence was, Trish. He did not needed her to come upstair and make all the noises she habitually do to wake him up. The white haired old man did not wanted her to wake the white haired kid that was in the chamber beside his. And if he was already woken up, he feared the consequences of Trish seeing Nero without him being there. First, the boy did not knew who she actually was, he only saw her as Gloria in the past, and he might want to 'protect' Dante's home. Secondly, the older did not wanted Trish to ruin any chances he had with the boy, like if he had any.

So he woke up, growling while doing it. He put a pair of pants and went down the stairs. The blonde demon woman gave a wonder look at the half demon, ten o'clock could be late for some people, but for him, it was really early.

"A miracle just occurred, it is not even noon and you had woken up? We have to mark this into a calender!" The she demon teased. The fact that she could feel the other half devil presence gave her a hint on why Dante was standing in front of her at that time of the day.

"Shut up." the man growled, he was not full awake, he needed a good cup of coffee before he could be able to explain anything to the woman in front of him. The said woman nodded, letting a small chuckle get out oh her mouth, and went to sit down on the red leather couch. Dante slowly came to sit on the chair chair behind his desk, taking a huge swallow of the hot dark brown liquid.

"Would you care to explain me why the kid front Fortuna is doing here?" Trish asked.

"Long story short" The man began, "When I got to the port mission, a ferry came by and the kid jumped out of it. We killed the demons and he told me he got bored of his life in Fortuna. So I invited him staying here to help me with devil hunting business." He sighed at that, not knowing if the blonde would make fun of him.

The only think Trish could find to answer was: "Did something has happened between you to?" She clearly gave a funny look to Dante, amused by the situation.

"No!." The white haired man said almost to firmly. "Why would something append between us?" He asked, a little bit more to himself than to the other Woman, the boy just came back in his life the day before, he was just so much lost in his thoughts. If something has to append between the two of them, Nero had to feel something for Dante first. The old man was maybe a jerk sometime, but want he cared about someone, he would never try to hurt them.

Looking at the man that seemed to be lost in his thoughts, Trish sighed. "You do really like him?

- What if I did?" The half demon replied with a bitter tone.

"Calm down you moron. I will do nothing but for.." She could not finish her sentence that Lady burst In the office, making as much noise as she could.

"Why the fuck is Dante already awoken?" She was confused. She thought that she would have to help Trish woke the hell spawn man. But he was here, his cup of coffee almost finished.

The door of Nero new chamber slowly opened, a sleepy Nero, with only underpants on, went out of it, growling, disappointed being woken up with so much noise. "Damn Old man, can't you make less noises." He stopped talking and walking brutally, looking at the two women that were downstairs. His face went red and he erupted back in the chamber.

"Who is he?" Lady was clearly confused, but something burst in her mind "Is that boy, THE BOY, the one from Fortuna?" She now looked amused, some evils plans began to born in her head, wondering how she could turn that into her advantages.

"Please Lady" Trish began letting a light chuckle come out of her mouth, "for once, Dante is showing that he have a heart, let not brake the last piece he has.

- Fine, but it will cost him much!" The two colored eyes girl said with a big Grin.

Nero came out, again, of the room, but now, clothed with a pair of pant and a t-shirt. "Morning" He said at the three people in the living room.

"Morning" Dante replied, beginning to be pissed by Lady and Trish. "Those two witches are Trish and Lady, they are sucking money vampires, don't get near them if you want to keep your cash." He pointed the two woman. Nero looked confused, not knowing how to respond to this... presentation.

"I'm not that bad jackass" Lady said, "It is not my fault if you can't pay your debts. And it's from you he should stay away if he want to stay sane." She gave a glare to Dante and went to shake Nero's hand. She stopped after seeing the armored arm of the boy. "So, this is what it look like, the old man told me that you got that. How did you manage to kept it like this?" She did not seem to be afraid, at the great surprise of Dante, She usually hated demons, but she looked exited right now.

"Sorry," she told "so, anyway, you are Nero, from Fortuna? Dante and Trish had told me about you!" The boy looked confused.

"Hum, yes?" he replied, doubts showed in his voices. Trish stand up and went at Nero, giving him her hand.

"And I'm Trish" she began presenting herself "A full demon, friend or foe of Dante, depending on what is your definition of friend and foe. You may know me as well with the name of Gloria."

The boy took some time to think, the name Gloria was not a mysteries for him. And he remembered, Gloria was a person he met on the savior incident last year. "were you not with the order?

- Don't worry, I was not with those scums bags. I needed to infiltrate them for the success of the mission." She smiled back to him.

The four of them continued to talk to each others for the rest of the morning. Everything were going nice, Nero were accepted by more people and he could not be more happy. Staying with the old man would maybe not be that bad, have he finally found a home?

* * *

><p>And again, That chapter went longer than what I expected, But I hope you like it ^^ so, review please? ^^ those are alway loved :P<p> 


	5. Hurt

Hello guys =D so, this one want quick ^^ hope you re going to like it ^^

**to SirenaLoreley** : Thanks for th review, hope you are going to love that one to =D and sorry for the typpo, I'm trying my best to find the most I can ^^

**to LissyGudiya :** Thanks for reviewing again ^^ I alway appreciate review, small or big. I'm happ to know people like this fic ^^ you encourage me to continue :P

**Warning :** hum... lots of swearing ? x)

_**so, here come the chapter!**_

It have made two weeks that Nero now lived in Dante's shop and the old man only get on the younger's nerves around three hundred times. He passed over it most of the time, mostly because the elder let him live at his place. The teasings were not because Dante was disgusted by Nero, but mostly because he was an ass. So, the boy did not stop himself from getting on the man's nerves back.

The young boy had called Kyrie one time, he explained what had happened to her. The girl was happy that her brother was able to find what he was looking for so quick. They promised themselves to call each others time to time. The girl from Fortuna said good luck to Nero before ending there call.

The two males demons hunters had done some jobs together, some went well, others just gave more reasons for Dante to tease the younger. The boy felt invigorated with every missions he went on, killing demons make him feel alive, and it has made a long time since the last time he had feel like it.

One morning, Lady came in the shop, making all her usual noises, Nero was on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Go wake up Dante, now, or I'm doing it!" She burst with no more explanation.

"Ho, good morning Lady, nice to see you this morning." The boy replied, but stood up to go wake the old man. He had seen her shoots Dante in the face one time, even if he healed almost immediately, it still felt really painful, and the boy did not wanted to get the same treatment.

Arriving in front of the door, he knocked hard on it. Getting no respond, not even a grunt from Dante, he kicked the door open. That gave him a grunt to hear. "Hey old man, you better wake up now or Lady is going to shoot you all over your pretty face." The kid said, and hopped that this would make the older woke up.

The older man could not resist growing an evil grin when he heard the last part of the kid's sentence. He turned to face the younger. "You actually think I'm pretty, kid?" He said, giving a light chuckle when he saw the kid's face turning red, he even tried to hide it with his bringer. Dante could not resist it, Nero was so cute every time he was doing this.

"No!" the teen growled, "Look, just fucking wake up or it's Lady that will come." Nero would never admit it but, he really cared for Dante, feeling more and more comfortable in his presence.

The teen started to exit the room when he heard: "Alright alright, tell the witch I'm coming in ten minutes" in a sleepy voice. Nero slammed the door and went downstairs.

After the ten minutes the old man had promised, he really came down, dressed with his usual hunting gear. "Finally," Lady started "corpses of wilds animals have been found in a forest near Joltcity. The corpses were all sucked from there bones and flesh, only leaving there skin.

- And you guess that the responsible for this his a demon?" Dante said, getting his usual weapon in place, Nero doing the same.

"It would be nice of you to do something before anything bad really happen, and this will give a great pay." She handed a paper to the passing man, and the males demons hunters went in the car, this time, of the elder.

The ride took about five hours, Dante parked his car near the forest Lady had told them before. The two of them got out of the vehicle, and directed there steps to the forest. The scaled arm gave a stronger light the nearest they approached it. "There definitively has at least one demon in here." the elder said.

"There have a least one cell that is working in your head." The kid could not stop to say, the near presence of the demon was started to excite him. "So, plan match?

- We go and kill the demon? It's simple as that!

- I don't think it will really be that simple, the demon aura seam pretty powerful.

- Don't tell me you are afraid kid? Come one, no one can resist us!" And that was true, in those two weeks Nero lived at the shop, the jobs the two hunters got to do together were always done. Even when they got a hard time finishing the missions, they finished them, counting on the other to watch there back. No demons had resisted them, they were like the perfect team that existed. They surely bitched each other during there battles, but it only gave them more adrenaline.

"Wow, you're actually not only being narcissistic, you can compliment others? I'm impress!

- You should feel grateful! I'm rarely doing compliments to other!" Dante responded to Nero's attack. The old man then winked at the blushing.

"Can we just go?" The younger replied scratching his nose with his arm.

"Alright, we should separate, we will get more chances to find the demon." The elder let out with a light chuckled, ho god, he would never get tired of teasing the young demon hunter. "And if you find it before me, just yell and I will come at your rescue." He finished, it was just to easy to embarrass the kid!

"Shh, shut up!" the concerned replied, and than started to run toward the forest, letting his instinct guide him to the demon. Dante looked at him, _if only you knew that my feelings are trues, _he thought. The elder ran in a different way than the younger, to also began his hunt of the demon.

–

_**Nero's hunt**_

The more he advanced in the forest, the more corpses he was seeing. Even if his job was now to kill demon, the view of the flesh sucked animals was pretty disgusting, he really hoped to find the responsible for this soon.

Suddenly, he heard a light, creepy whisper, (AN: It will be one of the only time I'm writing a AN in the story, but please, imagine this with the most creepy voice you can imagine!) "Powerrrrrr, young powerrrrrr, powerful powerrrrr". That gave him the strongest chills he ever had feel, the voice was so deep, and he knew that the whisper was directed at him.

_I will have to be careful here, the demon is near, I can feel it, _Nero thought. "Show yourself!" he shouted before getting Red Queen in his left hand, "I don't have all day!"

The sound of cracking branches and dead leaves could be heard, the boy immediately turned his head in that direction, but the sounds changed place immediately.

The same thing happened three more time, "I'm not here to fucking play hide and seek! Show yourself dammit!". At that last speech, The sounds were heard again, but that time, Nero saw a silhouette. The shape was in the dark, but advanced slowly, when she got into a ray of light, The boy could finally see what the it was looking like. The color of her skin was a dark green, her skin stuck at her bones. You could almost mistake the thing for a zombie, but tinys shredded wings were attached to her fragile back. Small broken horns were also on the head of the creature.

The creepy voice started to talk to the hunter "I need to eat. You are going to be such a delightful meal...

- Like you have a chance to get a taste of me!" With that, the kid jumped to the figure, Red Queen leading the way. But as he reached the demon, it disappeared immediately. "Haven't I told you that I'm not here to play hide and seek?!" In some kind of way, his wish was granted, but not like he would have really hoped for. A ray of green light hit him with full force. He began to feel powerless, his energy being sucked.

–

_**Dante's hunt**_

The man walked slowly and prudently. He knew the demon was in the forest, but the farthest he was going in a direction, the lowest the demon energy felt. He turned away, finding that he was loosing his time continuing that way. Suddenly, he could felt two strong presences, _you better not get all the fun without me kid!_ The old man started to run toward the direction, wanting to at least get a tiny peace of the demon.

When he felt that one aura was becoming weaker and weaker by seconds, he thought,_ well done kid. _But concentrating on this, the force that was becoming weaker was Nero's one. _Shit kid, you better be safe! _With that thought, the devil within him started to growl, and he ran as fast as he could. When he saw the thin green demon, sucking Nero's energy, he triggered instantly. Some kind of shit load was hurting HIS Nero.

He then ran toward the demon to tackle it and got stuck in the receiving energy. The triggered half devil growled loudly, shaking off the ray. He did not wanted the kid energy, why would he want it? The ray disappeared with the force of Dante's rage. The elder turned to finish the demon, but he wasn't here anymore, rage becoming greater in his heart. He so much wanted to kick the ass of what had hurt Nero.

Wait! Nero?! Was he okay?! His trigger went off and he ran toward the not moving body. "Nero! Kid! Are you okay?!" The half devil yelled, approaching the body. He leaned down to look at Nero, touching with scare the cheek of the boy. Thankfully, he felt a weak energy flow coming out of the younger. It was maybe weak, but there still have some in him at least. "Ho god kid, you scared me on this.".

He took the slow breathing body in his arm, paying attention to make it be in a comfortable position. The elder then started to walk back at his car, he needed to get back as quick as possible to Devil May Cry, where he could put, the boy in his arm, in a safety place. The demon that had done that will have to pay, but right now, what was important, was Nero's safety.

When he was at his car, he opened the back door and slowly put the boy on the back seat, buckling the safetys belts. Dante then went to sit in the driver seat and started the engine. For once, he really paid attention on the road, driving the most perfectly he could, afraid that any falses movements would hurt the already to much threatened body that was back to him.

When he was at the shop, he quickly took the boy off the car and went inside. He opened the front doors and saw that Trish was there, he just did not needed her now. "Finally here? Why did it took you so long?" She asked, but her face quickly went to a very worried one when she saw Nero's body in Dante's arms. "What had happened?!

- The shitty demon took the kid off guard." the elder began to explain, with anger in his voice. "I arrived just in time to save his ass, but the shit load demon ran way." He did not felt like talking about this right now, he also needed a good rest. The ten hours of car ride, and the demon hunting were high energy killer. He went up the stairs, not really caring for the demon woman in the room.

He opened the door of the kid's room, and put down Nero on his bed. He looked at the peacefully sleeping face, his look continued to the devil arm of the kid, the last time it ever looked so damn without live, was when the kid got stabbed in his arm by Yamato. _I just hope your going to be okay kid... _he thought and let a small sigh out of his mouth.

He started going out of the room, but the kid let out a small whimper, the elder looked at him. _Fuck the consequences, _he thought, and went to the bed, lying down next to the sleeping body. He tightened his grip on the boy, feeling nice to be there, even if that would not last. He could be kicked off the bed, yelled at, riddled by gun's balls, he did not cared, right now, he just needed to be beside Nero, and make sure he would be safe.

**this chapter is done =D review please? thanks ^^ how will Nero react when he wake... if he is even waking up?.. hey, find it in the next excinting chaper on Suprise of life! (no, you did not saw Dragon Ball reference.) :P**


	6. problems

**Hello, here is chapter 6, I hope you will like it ^^**

**To SirenaLoreley : Hope this will answer your question =D**

**To LissyGudiya : He is not only a ass, yes :P I clearly want to make my Dante be a litle bit careful ^^**

**To Deumos : Thanks for continuing reading ^^ Hope you will like that one to =D**

**Warning : Language, and Nero being mad... xD**

The sleep of Nero was slowly disturbed by low and deep purr. _Did Dante just got a cat? _He thought, but he realized that the purring were just to low and deep to be those of a cat. And thinking more about it, the purring were coming inside of his head, _what the fuck? _He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them back quickly, disturbed by the light of what he thought was his bringer. Nero moved his arm a little bit, trying to move the light away, but it did not. He reopened his eyes quickly, wondering why he was still blinded by the red light.

Wait, red light... not blue? The kid also realized that an arm was holding him. He turned around slowly, wondering with fear who was with him, in his bed, _what had just happened yesterday? _He froze, seeing that it was someone he knew just to well, _what the fuck is the old man doing in my fucking bed?! _"Wake up you dump ass!" he yelled, while trying to trow the elder off his bed, but only manage to push him off of it. For some strange reasons, he felt less powerful that morning.

Dante growled lowly, being waked up like this was not a good way to be, but he remembered where he felt asleep the night before. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, that made Nero frozes even more. What the younger saw, was Dante, having a bringer like he had, but colored as the triggered form of the old man. He slowly lifted his left hand, to make it be at his eyes level. _What the fuck!_ He did not understood. His arm was normal, not scaled.

"Did you really had to push me off bed?" Dante said, grunting in the way.

"Look at your damn fucking arm!" The voice of Nero was shacking, wondering at what he should be more freaked of, the fact that he just had wake up with the elder beside him, or the fact that Dante now had his bringer.

"Why are you asking me to look at my arm?" The elder was still sleepy, and when he was sleepy, he was also a little bit slow.

"Look at your fucking damn arm and look at mine!" The younger said with a freaking voice, showing his left hand to the man on the floor.

"Your arm just looks normal.." Dante began to say, the tone of the kid voice starting to wake doubts in his mind. It took him some time, but froze at his turn at the realization that the kid's arm was normal for a human being, but it was not normal for him. "Ho..

- What the fuck 'ho'! You can't just tell me 'ho'!

- Do you remember anything of what had happened yesterday?

- Do I fucking look like I do?" Nero replied, it would take a long time to stop him from freaking out. Dante started to explain to him the mission they got to do together the day before, how he found him with the demon and how he got hit by the ray of light when he tried to save him.

"Look like I saved your ass kid, again, for the third time." the elder said, with a grin on his face, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Fuck you! You would not have my arm if you really had saved my ass!" The teen was mad, at the elder, but also at him. If the mission did went like Dante had said, he would had not paid enough attention on the last mission. He hated to loose his face in front of Dante, mostly for pride hurting, but a part deep in him, feared that the elder will think he was powerless.

"Hey," the older male started, "we will find a way to get your arm back" he said, Nero could get a hint of compassion in the elder's voice.

"I need to go take a shower" the young man said before standing up from the bed, passing beside the man, that now had a scaled arm, that was starting to stand up from the floor. Dante took Nero's wrist with his bringer. He could feel the demonic aura of the teen, relieved that there was still some in him.

"Wow, that thing his powerful.

- Hum? What? Let me go.

- Look kid. You still have some nice powerful demonic energy in you" Dante started to say, wondering if it would make the kid worry a little bit less, he hated to see him so down. "We will find a way, don't worry, there nothing we can't do together!" He said, with a gentle smile. For once, the smile really seemed to be filled with compassion.

And than, without really thinking, he gave a comforting hug to the teen. "It will be alright, I'm sure of it". He patted the air of the now trembling boy in his arms. He was trying to comfort the boy the best he could. Nero froze at first, but he gave in the hug, the attention was just nice. In a kind of way, he needed it.

"Thanks..." Nero said with a weak voice, "but you can let me go now, I really need to go take that shower.". With that, he undid the elder's embrace, and got out of his own room. _You are making it harder and harder for me to not just kiss you, damn brat._

Dante then went downstairs, he made some coffee and sat on his famous chair. He sighed loudly, looking at his arm, not knowing what to do about it right now. He would not have cared having a demonic arm in permanence, but it was Nero's arm, and he will do everything to help him get it back.

During that time, Nero had get in the shower, making the temperature be at the highest without burning him. He took his time, mostly to think about what had just happened. Yes, his arm was disturbing him, but there was something else in his mind. How, both of the time he were in the elder arm, he had felt nice. Something inside of him loved the near presence of Dante. What was his real feeling for the older demon hunter? How could he live with it? Was Dante only playing with his feeling? Nero sighed loudly, finished washing himself, dressed himself and when out of the bathroom.

Just as he went out of it, the front door of the shop opened quickly, slamming on the wall. A furious Lady came in, she walked directly to Dante's desk, slamming her hands on it. "Dante!" she yelled, "Why the fuck did you not finished the mission yesterday!

- I had more important thing to care of." He simply replied. The female demon hunter haven't noticed the arm of Dante, her mind was raging at the man in front of him.

"What could be more important than killing that demon! He his dangerous! If he is able to get near any city..., I don't want to know the consequences!

- I think I know how this shit is powerful." The older replied. He saw Nero coming down the stairs and sat down on the couch, sighing while doing it. "Lady, look closely at my arm and Nero's one." The eyes of the demon huntress grew wide, now seeing the problem. Dante then explained how he had found the teen, and saved is ass again, wining a growl from the younger.

"I will contact Trish, and try to get information on how to get you two back to normal.

- I know you will tell me to try to find information to, but I think that me and the kid have to train. Getting used to our news capacity could be a good idea." And with that, Lady leaved the shop, in a kind of calmer way. "Get yourself ready, there have an open field beside the shop, bring your sword and guns.

- Do we really have to train now? I'm not feeling like doing so right now." the kid said, crossing his arms and sighing. He still did not assimilated everything.

"Ah! come on kid! We need to see what we can do now, in case we get missions soon! You need to show me how to use that baby!", he patted his bringer with his normal hand, growing a grin on his face. The younger just replied with a grunt but still stood up to take Red Queen and Blue Rose. Dante took Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory. The two of them went outside, on the field the elder had talked about.

They trained all the day, even with the gloomy attitude, the kid did great without his bringer. He got some hard times, gaining stupids jokes from the elder. But Nero also got his fair part of laughter, Dante wasn't doing great with the demonic arm, but he managed to do some tricks with it at the and of their training session.

–

_**One week later**_

Trish, Lady, Nero and Dante got zero information about the situation both of the male demons hunters were in. The kid and the elder helped researching in the books Dante had, but no lucks were given to them. At least, no event like the one from Joltcity has occurred again. The two white haired men also had done missions, most of them going in a nice way, but both of them got some scratches time to time, not being used to their news abilities.

They currently were on a mission that asked them to concentrate a little more than what they usually did. The demons weren't really powerful, there was just a bunch of them, a really big bunch. Nero still got the reflex of using his bringer, gaining him some scratches that healed almost instantly. To make it worst, Dante usually grabbed the demon that the kid previously got interest in, giving an evil grin. "It's like this that it's done kid!

- Fuck you!" the teen shouted back at the elder, slashing a demon that was jumping at him with a full exceed mode of Red Queen, making the demon explode.

"I wouldn't mind that." The kid almost tripped at that, his face turned red as the leather coat of the older hunter.

"Perverted old man." Nero mumbled at himself, Dante was really starting to get on his nerves. The feeling he started to get for the elder, grew higher and higher the more days he passed with him. All the allusions that the other demon hunter was doing started to make the younger doubt what Dante could really feel for him.

The kid was so lost in his thoughts that he did not saw a blitz's ray coming his way. The result was that he got hit at full force. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees, he was not able to move, to much stunned to do so. The old man just wanted to laugh at this, but he knew that for now, it was better to eliminate the demon before teasing the one on his knees.

So, he took Ebony and Ivory, fired the armored demon and finished it with his bringer. "See, that is like this that it is done!" He gave his biggest grin to the teen, but still gave him a hand to help him stand up. Nero just tapped the hand off and stood up on his own. "I'm starting to think that you are loving having your ass being saved by me. The number of time I'm doing it is beginning to be greater and greater!

- I fucking hate you perverted shitty old man." Nero mumbled back. Dante gave a light chuckle to this and the two hunters started to walk at the direction of the elder's car. The ride back to Devil May Cry was very painful for the kid, the elder couldn't stop annoying Nero about the inattention he got today. The older hunter was having to much fun, and the kid would makes that 'cute annoyed shammed' face every times he was adding something.

When they finally arrived at the shop, Nero got out of the car quickly, Dante followed him, still teasing the poor boy. The younger demon hunter couldn't take it anymore, he was so much annoyed right now. "Shut the fuck off or I'm shutting your mouth myself.

- I wonder how you will do it kid, I seem that I always beat you..." It was to easy for the elder to tease the younger, but this time, rage could begin to be seen in his face.

"Just shut the fuck off!" Nero yelled back at the elder as they entered the shop.

"No." That simple word from Dante was the one that make the kid do his actions. He took the elder's collar coat and slammed him on the nearer wall, gaining a 'huff' from the man. The kid did not loose time and crashed his lips on the elder's.

**So yay! another chapter done, sory if this one seem of a little bit, my dog died last weekend, and I got really, really, really sad. I'm starting to get better, don't worry, my friends are helping me a lot with this ^^. And, OMG, Cliffhanger, I needed to do it! sorry xD I guess this is a Halloween present for all of you that are reading ^^ Take care and Review please :***


	7. pleasure

**Holy god. Finally a new chapter done, hope you will like it guys :O**

**To LissyGudiya: Dante love to torment Nero :P, and thanks the compassion world ^^**

**To SirenaLoreley : Hawww, thanks darling for the words of compassion ^^ And I wanted this to happen since the beginning.. I wanted to give this story a little bit of plot :P and yes, I thing it is one of the best way possible.. to shut anybody up.**

**To Deumos: Hey hey, hope this chapter will respond to you expectations :P**

**To SunMoonKitsune : Hope you will love what they are doing :P**

**Warning : hum, Bad language and hum.. Man on man, so if you don't like having to hot and sexy half devil making out, just don't read and don't flame! Thanks :) And I'm so sorry if it sound strange.. or of. It's like my first lemon written, and I do hope it will not be the last! **

**So please, enjoy guys =D **

The feeling of his lips on the elder's ones was magical. Nero feared the moment Dante would push him away, only touching the lips of the elder with his own make him felt crazily nice. But, at his great surprise, when he asked to enter the mouth of the elder with his tongue, Dante happily opened it, moaning in the way.

The young demon hunter made sure to explore every last parts of his companion. Both of them moaned at the tongue's exploration, loving the erotic activity to much. The kid did not let go his grip on the old man, he even tightened it, making sure that the man would not go away until he had finished what he was doing.

When the teen needed air, he slowly parted his lips, his lungs needing oxygen. He did not get a lot of time to retake his breath, Dante rapidly put his human hand behind Nero's head, his demonic arm went on the cheek of the younger. He crashed theirs lips back, now that he have tasted the object of his torments, he would never let it go. The elder made sure that no spots were left untouched in the kid mouth, loving the moans coming from that same mouth.

Both of them now needed oxygen, they slowly, really slowly parted their lips, looking in each others eyes that were full of lust. "You know," the elder started, "I wouldn't mind getting my mouth shut like this more often." He purred loudly, the younger became red as a tomato. He could hear the same kind of purr he heard the day he lost his bringer. "It's not that I don't like proximity, but I woudl really appreciate to get more of you." The elder said with a husky voice, taking Nero's hands with his own, putting them on his hips.

Without warning, he made his mouth go on the kid's neck, giving him small bite and drawing the younger jaw line magically with his talented tongue. He let his demonic hand slide under the younger's vest. The teen gasped as his skin was touched by the old man. "You're ok kid?

- Y.. Yess, it just weird being touched by the bringer... like this.. Awwww" the teen replied as Dante continued his exploration with his mouth, coming nearer of Nero's ear.

"In a good way?" he bit the ear of the young man, gaining a loud moan from him.

"Don't worry.. hawwww, everything of this... just feel to great.. nggmm." the last part of his speech was almost not audible as it was moaned out.

"Great," Dante whispered seductively in his partner ear, "because I don't want to stop here." His hands went higher on the smaller man's chest, drawing circle around a hardening nipple. The moan of Nero began to make him lost his control, after such a long time, he could touch and kiss the boy he so much wanted. "Would you like to go take this in my bed, it would be much more comfortable then that wall." He than kissed his new lover on the mouth, with all the passion he could give him.

"I would love it, Dante" Nero moaned, the though of having the other demon hunter, just for him, made him exited. They both started to walk toward the stairs, still tangled in each other arms. They even succeed in getting their coats off, letting them go on the ground, quickly forgotten. The ascension of the two demons hunters was a miracle, how they got upstairs without tripping on themselves was a mystery. It was almost like their inner demons were guiding them, wanting this to quickly go to the next level.

Went they were in front of Dante's bedroom, the old man kicked the door hard to make it open. The two whites haired men continued their kissing session and Nero succeeded in closing the door with his feet. They did not loose time and jumped on the bed, the younger being below. "I hope you are ready for this, because I wont stop!" Dante said, with that, he kissed the man below him again and began to unzip his vest.

A voice echoed inside Nero's head, _**Don't let him dominate you, take control over him. **_That voice growled inside of him, thinking it was his conscience, he quickly agreed to it, anyway, who wouldn't want to be in control with the elder? "I would be an idiot if wanted this to stop now." the teen have been able to say between two kiss. The two of them paused for a brief moment to have all the upper cloth of the younger off of him.

"Shit kid, you are just to hot for my own good." The lust and hunger for the younger could clearly be seen in Dante's eyes. _**Switch position and take his cloth off to!, **_the voice in Nero's head said, and he was more than happy to obey it.

"Take your fucking cloth off to, I want to see what you have to offer!" the teen growled and began to pull Dante's shirt off. Without hesitation, he made their position being switched, quickly pulling the shirt of the elder on his head. "You have some pretty damn nice attributes to, old man" The elder growled in their change of position, he only had time to pull his shirt off that he felt a wet tongue ravish his abs. The way Nero's tongue was dancing around the nice sculpted abs of the elder felt magic.

_Maybe_ _being in that position is not that bad, _the elder thought and purred in pleasure, the kid surely got talent. "You know kid," he paused to moan as the tongue of the teen began to adventure lower, "when I said I wouldn't mind being fucked by you, I was serious.". The last part of that speech gave the younger the confidence to continue his exploration. _**Now, take the rest off!**_ The teen started to unzip Dante's pant, slowly, and painfully. When it was finally unzipped, Nero lowered the elder's pant, he growled in pure delight. The bulge in the old man underwear was exiting him even more.

"Ready for more, old man?" at that, he got the elder totally naked, freeing the shaft of Dante. _**Claim him, show him how much we want him! **_Nero got a moment of hesitation, he never had done a blow job before, he got some from Kyrie before, he did not know if he would be good enough for the elder. _**Don't worry, the fact that it his us that will give him pleasure would be just enough.**_

"I thought you wanted to give me more?" the elder said, he could see the lust in the teen face, his eyes also had a tint of red in them.

"Shut up!" Nero growled, the red in his eyes could be seen even more, he was so near to loose control over his inner demon. He took the elder cock in his hand and gave a tentative lick from the bottom of it to the top. As he got some moans from the old man, he repeated the action, with more confidence. The voice inside the teen purred in delight at the wonderful groans coming out of the elder.

Dante's hands began to tighten on the bed's sheets, the way Nero was licking him was just to good. But as the grow man he was, he needed more, licking was not enough for him, and for the growling inner demon in him. Almost as the teen had comprehend his concern, the old man could feel the hot mouth of his lover sucking the tips of his erection. It wasn't long before the older man's shat got all engulfed. "Mnmmn HAAA! Damn kid!" Dante moaned, almost not understandable, making his hands tangling in the hair of the one currently molesting him.

Nero liberated the shaft in his mouth for a short moment, "Is that to much for you to handle, old man?" He looked directly in the elder's face, giving him a look that said 'you better be ready, because I'm fucking taking you now'. With that, he returned his attention to the long member, devouring it.

Dante was just living one of the best moment of is life, the boy gave him so much pleasure. He could see that the teen was wanting this to go further and quick, like him. He could feel his release approaching, "Damn kid, I'm going to.. hummmngn!" and the teen just took all of the elder's length in his mouth, turning his skillful tongue around it. It was everything the older man needed to release his seed inside the beautiful boy's mouth.

Nero did not let a lot of time for the elder to retake his breath, rushing a passionate kiss, letting Dante taste his own seed. When both of them needed to breathe, they broke the kiss, looking in each other eyes. The old man could see the lust in the teen red eyes, mixed with the struggle he seemed to had. Without hesitation, the man below started to wander his hands to Nero's pants, slowly unzipping it and lowering it. He could see that the bulge inside the teen underwear was begging to be set free. "You know kid" Dante began to purr, "if you want to fuck me, you will need to get ride of those cloths." He gave a grin to teen before petting the member of the kid through his underwear. "And don't you dare old back on me, I like it rough!"

That was it, Nero could not old on his trigger anymore, he so much wanted to fuck the elder right now. His inner demon, horny as hell, and the fact that the man he wanted so much also wanted this as much as him, make him release any kind of self control he had. He quickly let go his pant and underwear, finally having his exiting length free.

Dante was not entirely prepared to what happened next. Without any kind of warning or preparation, the triggered kid on top of him slammed his dick inside the elder but hole. Both of them groaned, one for the pure delight of having his cock perfectly warped in warms walls, the other for the great pain he was getting. "Damn.. Kid, move!" the old man moaned in pain, what the teen done. Nero quickly began to rock his hips hard into the man below him. The noises coming out of Dante was making the teen go in ecstasy. Everything in front of him was so much delightful.

Slowly but surely, the pain the older man was feeling began to be mixed with a blissful pleasure. The fact that he was also a little bit masochist helped him to love everything the man on top of him was giving him. He made his legs go around the younger man's waist, pressing his ass harder on the teen hips. Both of them were rocking there body in the same pace, like they were making one.

The pleasure in both of them became greater and greater, they knew that they were near. On a particularly hard thrust, the kid gave all the pleasure Dante needed to come hard, painting both of the men's stomachs. The feel, of having the wall he was inside tighten up on his dick, was also everything Nero needed to come hard inside the man below him. And like his instinct was dicting him what to do, just after having releasing his seed, the younger man bite hard on the elder's neck. Blood was flowing out of the wound, and the kid made sure to not let any drop of the delicious red liquid go to waste, licking every last bit of it, until the wound closed.

Both of the men were now panting, looking in each other eyes. The red coloration in Nero eyes was slowly vanishing, letting Dante see the beautiful blues eyes of the teen. He rose up his hands on Nero's cheeks, and brought there lips together. The kiss was totally different from was has just happened. It was gentle, the elder was playfully playing with the teen's lips and tongue.

Dante let go his light grip on the teen face, giving him a light gentle smile. The look Nero gave to the elder was one of incomprehension, not completely understanding what had just happened. "Hey Nero", the elder said softly, "just come to sleep, we can short this out tomorrow.

- Y-yeah" the younger slowly leaned on the man below him, trying to get comfy on the elder chest. Dante made sure to tighten his grip on Nero, now that he finally had the young man for him, he would never let it go. He kissed the forehead of the sleepy boy and whispered to him "I love you kid.". The grip that the kid had, also tight up at the world.

In an almost inaudible whisper, Nero replied "Me to.. old man.". Both of them felt asleep like this, in each other arms, being just good.

**Wow.. this chapter is finish :O I'm so much sorry if it feel weird ;-;... It is my first sex scene, and it did not totally went out like I wanted.., the basic did, don't worry :P. And again, I will tell you that next chapter might be in a long time.. we have a big ugly project at school. But please, review? ^^**

**Take care guys =D**


	8. Aftermath

OMG.. I'm so sorry for the long time without update! I was kind of busy with school and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire... and I kind of got interest in a new ship from that game... (don't worry, it's not any of the two hero xD... it's more like you know, the leaders from the two evil teams...) Anyway, beside my blah blah, I hope you will enjoy this new long chapter! (over 4k words O.O...)

To SirenaLoreley : hey hey, I kind of love to see Nero dominant some time :P

To LissyGudiya : Thanks you =D

To Deumos : I guess I will try to make progress in my next Sex scene ^^;, and Thanks you! :P

Warning : lot of fluff, surely out of character... and sorry if you found that this chapter turn around a little?.. I could have make it two chapter... but I wanted this to be one!

* * *

><p>Two peaceful breaths could be heard in a chamber of Devil May Cry. Two powerful half devils were peacefully sleeping in each others arms. The older man was spooning the smaller man, his head resting on the neck of the younger.<p>

The small breath Nero was getting on his neck was what disturbed his sleep. He froze for a moment, being so near of his elder companion. It did not took him long time to see that he was also nude below the blanket, his breath became more erratic and he felt the arms that were around him tighten their grip. The event of the day before slowly but surely got back into his head. Nero's breath then came back to normal and he sighed, "Damn..".

Nero felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck, "Good morning" Dante mumbled, keeping his embrace, scared that his new lover would go away.

"Good morning.." the younger replied back, not even trying to move, not knowing what to think right now. He certainly felt good and safe, but was scared at what the relationship he had with the elder would grow up to. Was he just a one time or are they both considerate as a 'couple' right now? Was Dante mad at him for getting his way like he did? Everything were so much complicated in his head. "What.. what had happened last night..?" the teen asked with a trembling voice.

Dante lazily patted the arm of Nero, trying to make him feel more secure. "Geez, don't tell me you don't remember kid.

- I.. I.. I do. But, why, how.. I mean," the kid did not had time to finish his explanations that he was turned around and given a small kiss on the lips by the one tormenting his mind. He just melted in it, it felt so good to not be rejected after the way he have treated the elder the night before. The kiss ended as quick it had begun, but the elder just gave one of the softest smile to Nero.

"Stop worrying so much kid," Dante began to say, lazily petting the younger man's cheek with his scaled hand, purring in the way. "live is to short for it.

- But I fucked you hard!" Nero shouted, tears almost coming out of his eyes.

"And?" the elder replied, raising an eyebrow, still petting the youngster's cheek.

"And.? AND?! I got really hard on you, I lost control of myself!

- Do I look like I mind?" The simple reply that Dante gave made Nero blink and stop shivering. "Do you really think I would have gave in so much easily if I did not wanted this?" What the elder said made the teen ponder about the even. Dante did accepted the kiss Nero gave him, Dante did gave pleasure to Nero, Dante did said he did not minded being fucked by Nero, Dante did gave in easily when Nero fucked him. "I will maybe get misery to walk for a time, but I finally got you Nero, and that is all that count."

At that, the elder put his demonic hand behind the teen head and made their heads nearer, he slowly approached his lips to the one of the youngster and finally made their lips touches. He gently asked for an access of Nero mouth with his tongue, what was granted easily. The kid moaned at the way the older was exploring his sweet moist cavern, it was just so good for him. They slowly parted their lips, both of them needing oxygen.

Dante looked directly in the eyes of the younger man, he just wanted one thing, to jump on the one beside him and devour him, but he currently needed to explain him some things, and his ass was hurting him a little bit to much to currently be able to do anything. "Damn kid, I love you." the elder said, purring loudly.

The face of Nero turned one of the darker shade of red possible, "Don't fucking call me kid when.. when.. when you are saying this!". It was hard for Dante to take the kid seriously with the red face he was giving. The old man made himself be on top of the younger, kneeling and having his forearms resting at each side of Nero's head. He moved slowly, trying to not feel to much pain from his ass.

"Is it better if I say it like this" the elder began to said, with an erotic voice, "I love you, Nero." taking time to roll his 'r'. "And with the way you are reacting, I'm pretty sure that you have some feeling for me to." the old man said, looking directly in the teen eyes, giving him one of his most seductive grin.

"D.. d.. don't be so sure of yourself!" and again, the younger gave his shy and angry face to the one on top of him.

"Why should I not," Dante said, leaning his head a little bit, approaching his head nearer of Nero's one, "when you look so damn cute when I'm doing this". And again, their lips touched, both of them falling for the passionate kiss. Slowly but surely, the kid stood his hands carefully put them on the elder man's hips. And they parted away again, both of them patting. "See?

- Yeah... Maybe I do have feeling for you, old man." He tried to look away, away from the hypnotizing eyes of the man troubling his mind.

"And, why should I blame you, who would not felt in love me? I'm perfect!" at that, the teen turned his head back to look directly in the elders eyes, giving him eyes that would say 'Ho shut up you fucking narcissist bastard'.

"I'm not seeing a horde of crazy fans on you." He tried to say in a cocky voice.

"It's not my fault if everyone else can control their hormones, contrary to a young sexy half devil in front of me." The grin on the elder face could not be bigger as the face of the kid went even redder.

"Ff, fuck you!

- Haa, come on!, you already done that. I just want to hear it from you." Dante made a pleading face and the kid sighed. "You already know my feeling, what could go wrong?" what the elder just said made Nero think, it was true that nothing could really go wrong if he told it, maybe only some teasing from the old man.

"I.. Love you, old man." at the end of his words, the younger took the head of Dante with his hands and kissed him with all the force he could, trying to dominate it. Both of them moaned in the kiss, loving the sensation to much. When both of them had their lungs begging for oxygen, Nero slowly separated their lips, giving the elder ha look that said 'Happy now?'

"So, was it that hard?" Dante said and purred at gorgeous man bellow him.

"No." the teen said while sighing, but gave a small grin to bigger man. One of his hand began to wander on the older man neck, he suddenly stopped moving it, looking at a scar that had the form of a bite. "Hey, what is that? I know I bit you hard, but don't you usually heal quicker?" Nero started to worry a little bit.

"Haa, this." Dante turned his head, trying to look at the arm of Nero, and looked back directly in his eyes, "I might have to explain you something important on demon's mating 'traditions'.

- Demon mating traditions?

- You see, habitually, when demons find a mate, they kept it for their entire life. And to show to everyone who they have chosen as a life mate, they let a mark on it."

The world started to slowly enter the kid head. _Did I just?!_

"That mark is a bite mark."

_Ho shit.._

"A bite mark that make the marker drink the blood of the one he want to have as his mate."

_Have I really marked Dante like this?! _The face of Nero really was a freaked one now, but Dante continued his monologue.

"When one is bitten, it is almost impossible for it to go to anyone else."

_And is not even mad?!_

"But if the one that has bitten his mate, is not bitten back, he is free to go until he got bitten back."

_What?!_

"Just so you know, even if you are free to go where you want right now, I will be fucking mad at you if you do so." the last spoken words of Dante had a kind of anger in it, like it was a warning for the one he loved so much.

Out of no where, Nero burst out "Then why did you not already marked me!" Anger could be seen in the teen voice and expression, was he not worthy for the elder? It pained him.

The old man giggled at the kid reaction, and placed a kiss on the younger man forehead, "I am maybe an ass sometime, but the reason why you are still not bitten is because I wanted you to know what it involved before I did anything you may regret." The face of the teen softened, Dante actually cared for him.

"Then why don't you do it now?" Nero tried to say in a seductive way.

"Believe me, it is not the envy that is missing, but biting you will end up in an intense love making session, and as much I want to claim you, my ass hurt to much right now for it

- Ho." was the only reply of the kid, not really knowing what to think at that moment.

"But don't worry, your time will come, Nero" the old man purred his last words, and kissed the one below him to show all the love he was ready to give to him.

Suddenly, the bedroom's door opened with a crash and both of the men could hear a woman yell at them "Wake to fuck of Dan..." Lady's voice did not finish what she was about to say, to stunned at what she was seeing. Both men had their lips still glued together, Dante smirked and Nero face became red.

The voice the teen heard next, made him froze even more, "Nero?", it was Kyrie's voice. The teen tried to hide below a pillow.

The elder could feel Nero's distress and quickly said with a calm voice "What about you two go downstairs and wair for us to be ready to come down. Both of the women slowly went out of the chamber, Lady calmly closed the door and footsteps to the stairs could be heard.

Dante took the pillow that Nero tried to hide behind, and petted the teen's cheek. "What will she think?!" the teen said in exasperation. After he got his demonic arm swapped, he never had take a call from the girl or called her back. He was to much stressed and scared of her reaction at the lost of his demonic arm, scare that she will think that it was to dangerous for him to stay with the old man and ask him to come back. And now, she saw him, kissing the elder, under the cover, he really was scared of her reaction.

"Come on kid, she can't hate you for this." Dante began to say, "If she really care for you, she will pass it" and he gave a light kiss to the kid. "I guess we should get dressed and join the girls downstairs." He gave a light grin to the kid and tried to sit at the end of the bed. Nero stood up and searched for the pair of jeans and underwear he had tossed the day before.

When he finally found them, he quickly put them on and turned at the old man, who was drooling at him. "Damn it perverted old man!" The teen said having his cheeks becoming red, "Stop drooling over me and get dressed!

- It's not my fault if you are hot." He gave his usual evil grin to the kid and the response he received was his pair of jeans and underwear, throw at him. He grunted but still dressed himself, it was harder for him to stand up and walk, his buttock hurting him. "Damn, it's going to be hard to walk today." He could hear the teen sigh. He slowly and painfully walked to his drawer, taking a simple t-shirt and put it on. The elder then slowly walked to the teen, that was near the door and completely clothed. He took the kid in his arms and squeezed him, "Hey, come on, it will be okay.". With that, he gave a kiss to Nero's cheek and opened the door of his chamber.

When the two of them began to go down the stairs, the two girls turned their heads to look at the men. Dante was the first trying to go down the stairs, he had a really hard time, his descent was no way near natural. He tried to find the best position possible to not hurt himself more, his gait looked like one of a cowboy. Lady looked at the older male with a look that both had surprise and fun in it. Dante had not just finally got the kid, he even let the younger top him, Lady was impress.

The kid was looking at the floor, to scare to look at the face of his friend, so he did not saw her coming jumping on him, and hugging him hard. "I'm glad you're okay Nero!" The boy slowly warped his arms back at the girl from Fortuna. They slowly parted, and Nero did not got time to say anything that Kyrie started to raid the boy in front of him with her speech "Nero! Why did you not took my call or call me back! I was starting to wonder if something had happened to you!" She posed a moment, looking at the arms of the kid, her eyes became big and she continued to speak "And what happened to your arm!", the direction of hers eyes went to the older that was standing near the end of the stairs, and they came back to Nero. "Why didn't you told me before for Dante, and why does he now has what seems to be your arm!"

The face of the kid became red, like so many times from the beginning of this day, he could also hear is lover giggle. He sighed, giving a pitiful look at Dante. The older man just gave Nero small head swing, still whit a grin on his face, hoping this will help the kid to say something. "Humm, well.." Nero started to say with hesitation, "The reason why I haven't called you back might be because of my arm...".

The boy tried to find the worlds to not make the girl panic, he didn't wanted her to think he wasn't safe here or anything. Dante couldn't stop himself from letting go a light chuckle, his little Nero, that was so fierce and powerful, his little punk, looked so much powerless right now. Kyrie wasn't a demon, but the kid feared her much more than them. The old man started to walk toward the younger demon hunter, and put a hand on his shoulder. "For his arm, I think I could explain it." The teen turned his head to the elder, panic in his eyes, wondering how the old man would 'explain' the situation.

Dante began to speak without giving attention to Nero, "One weak ago we got a job, asking us to kill an energy sucking demon. Nero got hit by a kind of ray from the demon, I got there just in time to save him, but I kind of got hit to by the ray, an.. tadam!" The two teen blinked, one for how Dante made it so simple and the fear of how the girl would react, and the other for a kind of incomprehension.

"Wow, you really know how to explain things." Nero sighed.

"It was you that needed help!

- I didn't needed it!

- That is not what your face told me.

- My face told you nothing!

- Yes it did, it was even like that!" With those last words, Dante tried to remake the pitiful face the kid did to him.

"I.. I never did that!" Nero said and he gave a glare to the elder.

Both of the men turned to a giggling Kyrie, almost having tear coming from her eyes. When she saw that the two blue's pair of eyes were looking at her, she slowly tried to stop laughing, took her breath back. "Sorry Nero," she tried to said with a voice that was half breathless, "but you two are making such a cute couple.". She then gave a cute comforting smile to, once again, the full blushing teen.

"I told you she wouldn't mind!" With that, Dante took his lover in his arms and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Why in the world would I mind for this Nero!" the young girl said. She really cared for her friend he was like a brother to him. After all, they also were a couple not so long ago, she would still love him, no matter who was his lover. "And why didn't you told me before!"

Nero sighed, got comfortable in the arms of the older man and looked at his friend, "This is... kind of new... from yesterday night...

-I will begin to think that this is why you left Fortuna, to meet Dante!"

At that, both of the men choked in surprise, "No.. oo!" Nero tried to say but only receive a quick kiss on the lip from Dante. His body relaxed and he sighed when their lips parted.

Kyrie looked at them with a soft smile, she clearly was happy that Nero had found someone he could love. "You should have told me before that you got interest in him!

- It's... kind of.. developed itself... in the pasts weeks.

- And I might have pushed it." The elder said with a big grin, he also was happy, not only for finally having Nero for himself, but also because the friend of the teen seemed to be happy for him. He knew how the girl was important for the boy, after all, he wouldn't have tried to save her life if he didn't. That made him wonder why the teen ever let that girl go, she was such a sweetheart. He thought that is was maybe the same reason he never really got hard feeling for anyone. Ho yes, he could find some attractive, but when it was getting more serious, he lost interest in all the relationship he ever had.

"Hurm hurm" Lady cleared her throat, the three other turned their heads to look at her, she had a look that was saying she was both angry and disappointed. "It's not that I don't find this little reunion cute or anything, but I haven't came here for chit chat.

- Ha! Come on Lady! Let the kid have his happy reunion.

- I don't think they need you for that Dante.

- Hey, it's kind of a reunion for me to!

Lady sighed, _the simplicity of that man is going to get the end out of me. _"I have a job for you, that you better accept, since you own me a lot."

Dante let a nervous laugh go out of his mouth, it was true that he owned a lot of money to Lady, and a job would really help him right now, but he wasn't in the mood of doing one. "Ha.. haha.. haha.. ha.. hum... I'm kind of in an incapacity of doing so right now. I would be pretty much useless and will be able to do nothing"

Nero wasn't sure if he should feel ashamed or proud of this, after all, it was his 'fault' if the older man was in that situation. The elder surely had looked for it, and seeing that it was Dante that was in a bad situation, and not him for once, clearly boosted his moral.

"And why wouldn't you be able to do one simple mission!?" Lady raged, it wasn't like Dante to pass on a mission, he usually did all of them, at least took the information out of them. And he also owned a bit more money to her that she felt comfortable in.

As Nero saw that Dante wanted to start talking he quickly interrupted him and began to speak in a nervous voice, "Youu.. you.. you better not know it!" is face turned red instantly.

The eyes of Kyrie went big as a watermelon at the realization she made. Nero immediately regretted his last words, even though she had accepted the fact that her friend was now with Dante, the kid wasn't entirely ready for her to know that he had fucked the old man.

The said fucked old man couldn't resit the face his lover was doing, he looked so much hopeless, like so many time since the beginning of that day. Dante took the young man in his arms, squeezing him as much as could to not crush him, he gently patted the soft hairs of the other man, trying to make him relax. "Ha come on kid, she can't hate you because of that, you should feel proud of having fu.."

The older devil hunter couldn't finish his sentence that he received a hard punch on his jaw from the once again red faced kid. "Stop talking!"

Dante rubbed his jaw with his hand, that was a good punch, even without the force of his bringer, the kid could surely kicks some ass. "It's not like they don't know now, so why should I stop talking?

- Because!

- Because what?" The elderly man gave a fake questionable look at Nero, he so much loved to tease the younger.

"Are they always like this?" Kyrie suddenly asked to the other girl, both of the males turned around.

"They're worse, it just seem that your presence restrain them from being total jerks.

- Hey!" Dante and Nero said in unison and glared at the older woman. Dante wasn't really mad at Lady, but he loved to show himself. In the other hand, Nero knew Lady from not that long, and he easily got pissed at the female's remark.

"Ha, come on Nero!" The younger girl said a bit awkwardly, yes, she felt a bit shy about all of this, but her friend wasn't with her anymore, he was living somewhere else then Fortuna. Even if that city was pretty religious, she still had an open mind, after all, she had dated a half demon for almost a year. "It's okay, don't worry Nero, I can understand." A soft smile grew on her face.

Nero sighed, accepting that it wasn't that bad that his friend knew about him and the elder. "Sorry Kyrie, It's just that I was scare of your reaction.

-I said don't worry!"

Dante smiled, seeing that his little lover was accepted by his friend after knowing what the two of them had done together made him happy. "Hey kid, why don't you go show Capulet City to Kyrie today?

-I would need to go take a shower first.

-Care if I join you for the shower?" Dante purred, not caring at making his lover embarrassed.

"I'm almost tempted to say yes just to be sure you wont make any more stupid remark while I'm gone." The young man then started to go to the way of the bathroom.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Dante said while doing a pleading face.

"No!" Was the respond of Nero, a firm and strong no, they could hear Kyrie giggle after that. "I will be back in ten or so." He gave a glare to the elder, as a warning, the answer he receive was a low shoulder movement and a little 'hum', followed by a wink. The kid turned around and grumbled, he sure was going to take the less time he could. Even if Kyrie seemed to be okay at that moment, he didn't wanted her to be freaked out by the stupidly simplicity of the elder.

And the rest of that day passed with Nero showing Kyrie what Capulet was like. Dante stayed at Devil May Cry all the day, to much in pain to try to do anything. Lady leaved the shop at the same time of the two teens. Nero accompanied Kyrie to the ferry at around four in the after noun.

When he finally made it back to the shop, he could smell the aroma of a fresh delivered pizza, he went to sit on the couch, but before he could do so, strong arms enveloped him from his back. "Welcome back Nero" Dante gave a light kiss on the younger cheek then went in front of him and hold his waist.

"Hi.." Nero said before giving a kiss on the lip to the older man. "This is so strange.

-Don't think about it Nero, just live it!" With that, the elder pulled his lover on the couch with him. They both ate the pizza like that, stuck at each other, looking at the television. Nether of them wanted to move away. It's was maybe strange and new for the younger, but he felt so much possessive with his lover. So, they both felt asleep at the sound of the television, later that night.

* * *

><p>AN : so, I don't know if the next chapter will come sooner... maybe if I don't get to much distracted by... others things x).. take care guys! Reviews also! thanks!<p> 


End file.
